Meet me in the Midnight Garden
by LetTheMadnessClaimMe
Summary: After the great war in book 3, Candy the saviour and her conpanions dissapear and the islands of abarat are left to pick up the pieces. On The island of midnight young Megara has been told about the lost lord of midnight and She is fasinated by his tale. One night she sneaks out to explore the midnight gardens and these are the events that followed. OCxCarrion
1. Prolouge- The Meeting

The Midnight Garden-

Summary

After the great war in book 3, Candy the saviour and her conpanions dissapear and the islands of abarat are left to pick up the pieces.

On The island of midnight young Megara has been told about the lost lord of midnight and She is fasinated by his tale. One night she sneaks out to explore the midnight gardens and these are the events that followed.

Megara walked through the midnight forest, equipt with a lantern in one hand and wearing her blue velvet cloak which was trailing behind her , rustling the leaves on her path. Every so often she would have to pinch herself. was she really doing this? She was exited to say the least, but if she was caught...

She pausedmid step as this thought came into her mind.

"Oh! damb the concequences!"

All her life she had been told of the horrors that once faced those who came to the island and now all that was left was the crumbling towers and the midnight garderns. She had a right to explore her history, and if that meant going into the midnight gardens that had been untouched for years so be it.

Her breath caught in her throat as she approached the black iron gate. she placed the lantern down and aproached the gate. she let her hands trail down the cold iron until finally coming to a stop at the barr accros it.

"You can do this... at least i think you can?" She said with hesertation.

letting all the doughts run from her mind She let the gate swing open in front of her , picked the lantern up and hurried inside before anyone spotted her.

Trees loomed over her as she followed what remained of the stone path. This place was eerie! The trees, the light fog the graced the floor and especially the bird crys she heared when walking along. Finally she came to the edge of the path where the stones on the floor came together in a circle shape. odd words were written around the edge and as much as she tried she couldnt place the language anywhere. she made a quick note to herself to remember them.

In the middle of a circle was a iron bench. She sat down and surveyed her surroundings before looking up and gasping at the sight before her. From the bench you had a perfect view of the moon in all its glory. it luminated the garden perfectly. No wonder the best fruit in all abarat was grown here once.

"Its so..."

She was lost for words. The moon was hardly a symbol of beauty yet it had a strange appeal to it. it was mysterious, a light in the darkness. Before she could finish her thoughts a voice filled the silence.

"Strange..."

she shot up all looked behind her into the trees.

"whos t-"

"beautiful..."

She turned up the light on her lantern.

"Or does it discust you as darkness does to many who have seen it" He laughed at his own comment.

"I said whos there?", she had to cringe at how scared she felt and sounded at this moment.

There was more rustling and when it was closer then before she picked up her dress and ran like her life depended on it. And judging by the rustling following her, it did.

She reached the gate and placed the lantern down. She ran outside the gardern and just as she barred it she a hand reached out to her from inside. She screamed and fell backwards onto the floor and looked up. A silence decended and it was clear the man was not leaving the gardern. She watched his every move and she slowly got back on her feet and backed away.

The man picked up the lanter and she could finally get a good look at her pursuer. He wore a clock of purest black that made his tall looming figure even more so. when the lantern was held up to his face she saw his blue skin, then the piercing whites of his eyes and finally the scarred lips. He smiled and Megara felt as tho she had been confronted by death himself.

"Does the darkness discust you..."

Before she could hear whatever else he had to say she had run as fast as her legs could take her untill she reached her house. She was gasping for breath and she saw the the dining rooms lights were on meaning her midnight escape hadnt gone unoticed. But that was the least of her problems. She felt the colour drain from her face as she was ever crazy or maybe just maybe...

Christopher carrion was back from the dead.

Darkness surrounded her vision and she gave into it.

When she woke the next morning she was back in her room and her father was looming over her.

"Well where were you?"

God if only he knew...

Thank you so much for reading this story! At least it passes the time by while we wait an eternity for book 4! but im not complaining because you can tell how much work goes into the tale.

Please review and tell me what you think. this is either gonna be a full story or a series of one shots between characters and characters or maybe even an oc thrown into the works. so let me know your thoughts on this.#

untill next time, M. xxxx


	2. Chapter 1-Introductions of a cold nature

Chapter 1-

Following an interrogation from her father Megara Retired to her room after "Feeling Overwhelmingly Sick".

His words echoed in her head,

"A disgrace"

"A disappointment"

"A black mark on the family name"

She collapsed onto her bed in a huff and hitched up the skirts of her dress until she could rest her elbow on the bare skin of her knee. Her corset was digging into her and she decided no matter how often her mother trapped her in these dresses she would never get use to them.

She gazed outside her bedroom window to the right and caught sight of the abandoned midnight tower in the distance. Curious, she rose up and walked over to it opening the window wide and peering out.

Now seeing the crumbling wall that had been the islands mighty protector she found it hard to imagine that he was really there. Was he? Or did she dream it like all those other day dreams of the warmth of the daylight islands. Sailing on the izabella. Fighting in a war, actually fighting for something she believed in!

_But my beliefs are oppressed here_, she thought darkly.

She glanced down at the markets on the street. They were full of people desperate to make a living, hustling around like ants. Necklaces, Fruit, anything being thrust into the faces of people passing by. Every now and then a carriage would part the flow of people and room would be made for Midnights hierarchy to be let through. Megara, often being one of the people in the carriages knew to well the sneers etched onto the peoples face. The poor were not lucky here, many had been unemployed due to the halt of the midnight mines since Lord Carrions and Mater Motleys death, And even back then many would be called upon to become a play toy for Carrions nightmares. All that could change now tho. If only she didn't know the reality of it all. They will still under the rule of the Carrions.

Just as she was about to close the window a carriage pulled up outside and a young man bolted from it when he saw her leaning out the window.

"Megara, My darling sister!" he blew her an eccentric kiss.

She opened the window slightly and took in this man, dressed in a red and white striped suit which contrasted greatly with his flaming orange hair and curled moustache. A royal bluebell flower clutched in his hand.

"Your not married to my sister yet Destin!" she hollered back.

He laughed a hearty chuckle the echoed throughout the street. "All in good time Megara. In good time"

"If you say so" she rolled her eyes.

As he stepped onto the streets curb her ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his tie.

She smirked at his effort , "Well this has been lovely hasn't it?"

His expression was one of shock and he raised his eyebrows. "Why yes... By now I thought you would have-"

And with that she "slammed the window", she said with a cold laugh. "Good luck melting her cold heart"

She turned towards her door with purpose but soon was silenced when she turned and was met face to face with her sister Serena.

Her posture was relaxed but her eyes were hard and sharp. Megara dropped her gaze to the floor and sealed her lips.

"I cant believe you sometimes. A lady of midnight a you behave like the filth out there on the street." she cast her arm toward the window. her tone lowered and she moved forwards and grasped the girls chin in her grasp.

"If your not careful father will soon have you removed from our lives. and won't that be great..." she tossed her head to the side and Megara reached up to feel the nail marks left behind.

She watched her sister drift out of the room her pale blue eyes watching her in amusement.

"More inheritance for me" With one final swish of her skirt she left the room leaving Megara with tears in her eyes.

_At least her visit was short and sweet... unlike her. _

She ran to the window and flung it open revealing this dark world to her.

Why was she born here, to a family of cold hearted daemons who care only about their positions in society. she had a heart and she would not be unfeeling. she clutched the necklace of blue stone under the top of her dress her dress and whispered,

"I regret nothing".

Her gaze rested on the tower in the distance and even thought a shudder swept through her body, she smiled at the thought of her secret discovery.

"I will regret nothing"

She walked away leaving the window open and unknown to her a pair of midnight blue eyes had been watching her from the street below...

So this is chapter one! I like to think of the other one as a prologue. Trust me when I say their will be more Carrion goodness to follow next chapter as this was more of a ramble from me as I wasn't going to continue this story but on I go. Please review and let me know if you wish to see POV in this story from my OC and carrion.

And to c3lph t1tl3d Thank you so much for the review, it means a lot to find a Abarat fan as this book is literally my childhood and so important to me.

until next time readers, M xxx


	3. Chapter 2- Letter of opportunity

Megera awoke to a distant beat that made her head ache. She slowly raised herself up out of bed groaning and peered at the window.

A black crow was persistently tapping at the glass and it echoed through the room. The ruffled feathers were unmistakeable.

"Rowan?" She whispered bewildered.

Rowan was the crow who delivered letters for her and her family. They have had him for as long as she could remember and even thought she would never tell anyone, she considered him a dear friend. So why on earth was he delivering one to her?

She peeled the covers away and threw a dressing gown over her shoulders. She fumbled around her desk for the window key and eagerly placed it in the lock. As soon as the window was jarred open in the crow flew eagerly cawing for her to remove the message from his foot.

She stood in the middle of the room and rubbed her eyes. The crow tapped its foot on her desk and continued to screech.

"Alright you silly bird! I'm coming?!"

She slid the message out of the band around his foot and went to stroke his head. He darted away from her moving hand and in a flash was gone out the window.

Megera's eyes lingered on the window in a daze.

"Talk about being in a hurry"

Slowly she unwound the paper and went towards her window so the moonlight could illuminate the ink. What she read made her shiver but one word made her fearful.

"You know where,

Come ALONE.

C.C"

Her breath caught in her throat and she dropped the paper in a haste. Her head rocked from side to side.

"Not real... It's not real"

This was all a dream and would be over soon, but she would obey this nightmare just this once. After all this was her dream and she could do what she wanted. Hallucinating dead Lords and a wild crow delivering a message made Megara chuckle.

If she wanted to go back to the garden so badly she would happily do it without all this hassle.

She picked up a blood red gown that was thrown over a chair and raced behind her dressing screen. Excitement bubbled inside as she thought of her secret place that brought her imagination to life.

After dressing hastily she grabbed the lantern off her desk but also tucked a small book into the many layers of skirts she was wearing.

Now all that's left to so is sneak out...


End file.
